


Untitled (Snape/Harry they have to get married)

by rsadelle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-17
Updated: 2007-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have to get married/mpreg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled (Snape/Harry they have to get married)

Snape sat beside him at the long table in the kitchen. "Potter," he said.

"Snape." Harry glanced at him. Snape never sat next to him, always across from him, or at the other end of the long table.

Snape cleared his throat. "Potter," he said with an uncharacteristic hesitancy, "I am also the last of my line."

"Are you?" Harry asked idly. After a moment in which Snape glared at him, he said, "Oh. Oh." He studied Snape. "I thought you said it was sensible of me not to get pregnant. Unless you're going to . . ."

"Of course not." Snape's indignance softened. "You'd be as safe as we could possibly make you at Hogwarts. I know Albus has offered you the Dark Arts position." Snape looked down at the table. "You would have your own rooms in the dungeons. I would not expect you to be faithful to me after the child is born."

Harry nodded. "Right." He ran a hand through his hair. "Right," he said again. "All right, okay, yes."

"Quite finished?" Snape asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Yes." Harry met Snape's eyes. "Yes."

Snape nodded. "Very well. I will make the arrangements." He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Harry's in an awkward, formal kiss.

***

"Professor Snape!" The Samms girl burst into his class of fifth year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs.

"Miss Samms," he said. "You will not interrupt my class."

"I'm sorry, Professor," the girl gasped. "It's Professor Potter. He's fainted."

Snape's lips thinned. "Has anyone notified Madame Pomfrey?"

"Evan McCarthy went to fetch her." The girl finally had the sense to look nervous. "We thought someone ought to tell you."

"Five points from Hufflepuff for disrupting my class."

"Five points to Hufflepuff for good sense," Albus said from behind the girl. His expression remained unchanged as Snape glared at him. "Go see to Harry," Albus said. "I'll see to your class."

Snape scowled at him, but he pushed past both Albus and the girl and scowled again to find himself hurrying up the stairs to the Hospital Wing.

Potter was sheepishly letting Madame Pomfrey look him over.

"I'm fine, really," he insisted.

"You passed out during a class," she said tartly. "You're hardly fine."

"When was the last time you ate something?" Snape asked. He allowed himself a small smirk at Potter's surprise.

"Um. Well. Yesterday, maybe."

"'Yesterday, maybe'?" Snape growled.

"Mr. Potter," Madame Pomfrey admonished, "you are carrying a child. You will need to eat more than usually do."

"Yes." The boy had the nerve to look contrite. "I know." He sighed. "Nothing's really staying down very well." He risked a glance at Snape. "I know I can't take anything." He unconsciously placed a hand over his stomach. "It wouldn't be good for the baby."

Snape scowled at him. "We could have found something."

Harry shook his head. "Hermione already looked into it. Anything strong enough to tamp down my nausea would be too strong for the baby."

"Mr. Potter," Madame Pomfrey said, "I will speak with the house-elves and we will see about finding something you can eat until you move past this phase of your pregnancy. You will need more rest, as well. We don't want you fainting in class again." She looked at Snape. "When you're not in class or at meals, you need to be in bed, resting." She spoke over Harry's attempts at protest. "You can grade papers just as well from your bed."

She turned to Snape. "You'll keep an eye on him." It wasn't quite a question.

"Of course."

"See that you do." Madame Pomfrey ran her wand over Harry one more time and then nodded at him. "Take him back to the dungeons, Severus. You're not to teach this afternoon, Mr. Potter. Someone else will take your classes."

Harry nodded meekly. "Yes, Ma'am." In truth, he was glad. He had been tired recently, and he wouldn't mind the extra sleep.

Despite Harry's protests that he was fine, Snape put an arm around him for the walk to the dungeons. By the time they reach their shared sitting room, Harry was grateful for the support.

"What?" he asked when Snape hesitated in the middle of the room.

"You're going to need someone to keep an eye on you," Snape said. "Would you like to stay in my room or shall I stay in yours?"

"Oh." Harry looked sideways at Snape. "My room, please."

Snape nodded shortly and walked them through Harry's study to his bedroom. Harry was ready to simply fall into his bed, but Snape insisted on helping him out of his robes first.

"You'll rest better without them," Snape said when he protested.

He had to admit, when he was finally allowed to slide between his sheets, that it was probably much more comfortable than he would have been if he'd simply fallen on top of the coverlet without removing anything.

"I'm sure Albus has taken care of your classes for the afternoon. I prefer not to let him ruin my teaching any more than he already has." Snape's gentleness in settling Harry into bed countered his harsh words. "I'll ask the house-elves to serve your supper in here." Snape swept out of the room.

***

Snape came in while Harry was having tea with Ron and Hermione.

"Mum's still mad," Ron said, finishing the story of the Twins' latest escapade.

Harry was still laughing when Snape suddenly loomed over him.

"You're supposed to be resting."

"We were just having tea and talking," Harry explained.

"You don't have to be sitting up to talk." Snape pushed him down until he was lying on the couch.

Harry shrugged a little apologetically at Ron and Hermione and twisted to look up at Snape. "Would you like some tea?"

"I had tea with the Headmaster." Snape's hand slid from where it had been still resting on Harry's shoulder. "Call me when you're ready to get up."

Harry flushed a little, and nodded shortly.

Snape brushed his hand over Harry's shoulder again. "Miss Granger. Mr. Weasley."

"Professor Snape," they said, and waited until he was gone.

"He's worried about the baby," Harry said.

***

Harry gathered up the papers he'd been grading and let Snape take them out to his desk. He slipped off his glasses and carefully put them on the nightstand.

He was already sliding down under the covers when Snape extinguished the lights and joined him in bed. They were used to sharing by now, and it usually didn't take them long to settle into their own sides of the bed.

"One of the children," Harry said, breaking their unspoken rules, "one of your Slytherin children, told me today that women can have sex into the third trimester. He said the same should be true of men."

Snape stilled beside him. "Potter."

"Harry," Harry corrected gently. "I am your husband." He hitched himself closer to Snape. "I checked with Poppy."

Snape heaved an exasperated sigh. "You're a reckless fool and always have been."

Harry's hand somehow found its unerring way into Snape's pants.

"I want you inside me."

"Harry." The almost groan that followed it dulled Snape's protest.

"Please, Severus." Harry pulled up Snape's cock with an enticing twist. "I remember what it was like the last time. It wasn't just the conception," he stumbled over the word despite his wanton behavior, "that made it good. I want to feel you inside me. Please."

"You're meant to be resting."

"I'll let you do all the work."

"Thank you." Snape's voice was so dry it could have soaked up an ocean or two.

Harry brushed his thumb over the head of Snape's cock. "Will you?"

Snape heaved a sigh, tugged Harry closer to him, and turned him over onto his side. "Do you have something to use as lubrication, or were you as unprepared for this as you have been for the rest of your life?"

Harry reached out to his nightstand. "I do know how to plan." He handed the small vial to Snape and shifted onto his back to be able to see him. "I've been thinking about this all day," he admitted.

"Foolish boy." Snape pushed Harry's clothes away and turned him onto his side again. His fingers warmed the oil, and Harry sighed when two of them were pushed into him. "You're supposed to be resting and letting me do all the work," Snape admonished when Harry tried to wriggle back.

"This is very restful." Harry reached one hand back to grab at Snape's hip. "It's enough, please, I just want you in me."

Snape withdrew his fingers, and then hesitated. "You're sure this won't hurt the baby?"

"I'm sure. I would never do anything to hurt our son."

"You're so sure it's a boy," Snape murmured against the shell of Harry's ear as he pushed gently in.

"I want a son." Harry sighed and relaxed back against Snape's chest. "Don't tell Hermione I said that."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Snape reached one arm around Harry's waist to stroke Harry's cock in time to his own slow thrusts. "I would like us to have a son," he said just before Harry came with a low cry. He thrust again and closed his eyes against the rush of pleasure that flowed through him.

Snape cleaned them up with a few short spells and straightened the sheets and blankets over them. Harry was asleep before he had them arranged to his satisfaction.


End file.
